Dead and Gone
by BreatheMe09
Summary: What happends when Head Boy and Head Girl hate each other? Maybe they will become closer. Maybe secrets will flow. You never know what might happen! R&R! First fanfic...please read it and tel me what you think! M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so please be patient with me! I got this inspiration, and I wanted to write it, so we'll see how it goes! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1.**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee---_

A long, pale arm stretched out from under silk green sheets on the four poster sleigh bed, and hit the snooze button. It slowly retreated back into the sheets, but only for what felt like a moment's rest.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee---_

It shot out like a snake again, and with it emerged the blonde head of 17 year old Draco Malfoy. He blearily sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his gray eyes, then stretched his toned arms up over his head, stretching his lean torso. Over the summer, in order to deal with the stress of Lucius being sentenced to Azkaban, and everyone hating himself and his family, he had begun swimming, which had done wonders to his already wonderful body. Draco glanced at the clock, reading the bright red letters. 9:10am. He groaned, and got out of bed. He hadn't gotten up this early since the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts, and was not enjoying it one bit. Today was the day for him to go back to Hogwarts for his final year as a student there. His trunk was all packed at the end of his bed, and everything was ready to go. Draco walked across his room to his huge private bathroom, shed his boxers and stepped into the shower, turning the water on all the way hot. He washed himself and his perfect blonde hair, toweled off, then wrapped the towel around his waist, and put some gel in his hair, styling it carefully.

Draco walked back into his bedroom, and went to his closet. He grabbed a pair of silver boxers -silk, of course- and slipped them on, following them with a pair of jeans, an undershirt, and a dark blue polo shirt. Satisfyed with his appearance, he snapped, and Herald, his house elf, appeared.

"Yes, master Draco?" Herald asked, wringing his hands together.

"Please bring my trunk downstairs," Draco said kindly. He had taken a liking to his house elf, and was much nicer to him than his father or mother had ever been to, well...anybody. Draco closed his eyes at the memory of his Death Eater father, and mentally shook the image out of his head, opened his eyes, and smiled at the elf. Herald bowed, levitated Draco's trunk, and brought it downstairs to the looked at the clock again. It read 10:15. Draco walked down the hall way to his mother's room, and knocked quietly on the door, sticking his head in.

"Mother, I'm leaving for Hogwarts now." He said, looking at his sickly mother in her bed. Ever since Lucius had been put in Azkaban, she had been getting iller and iller.

"Alright, son. Be careful, please." Narcissa replied to him, smiling weakly, then slumping back into her pillows, and closing her eyes. Draco closed the door, and walked down to atrium where Herald was waiting with his trunk.

"Thanks Herald." Draco said to the house elf, who bowed in return, then left the room. Draco grabbed the trunk, then closed his eyes and apparated himself to Kings Cross Station. He walked towards Platform 9 3/4, went through the wall, and sure enough, on the other side was that glorious scarlet train. He smiled slightly to himself, before moving on. He had been appointed Head Boy, and because of this, Professor McGonagal, the new headmaster since Dumbledore's death, wanted to see the Head Boy and the Head Girl in the front compartment of the train during the ride to go over rules and such things. Draco walked towards the compartment, wondering who the Head Girl would be...

------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Get up! Its return to school day!" Cried a very excited Ginny Weasly. Hermione looked at her through tired eyes, and smiled at her enthusiasm. Hermione had spent the summer with the Weasley's because her parents were on holiday in the states, visiting their relatives. Hermione had chosen to stay behind to be with her friends. She didn't like her American cousins much, as they were all rude and snobby. She sat up slowly, and got out of bed. Hermione had grown over the summer, standing at 5'7", and developed as well. Her once frizzy, mousybrown hair was now dark chocolate brown, and instead of frizzy it was sleek curls. Ginny continued to bounce around the room, collecting little knick knacks that she may or may not want to take with her. Hermione just smiled and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and went to the mirror. She dried her wet hair with a drying spell, and quickly applied just enough makeup. Not too much like some people wore, but enough to even out her skin tone and make her eyes stand out. She walked back to Ginny and her's shared room, slipped on a pair of jeans that fit her just right, and a pink short sleeved v-neck shirt. She pulled her hair half back with a few bobby pins, and finished packing her trunk as well.

By this time it was 10 am, and Mrs. Weasley was gathering everybody up. "Come on, you all!! Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, get down here, we're going to be late!" She yelled up the stairs. Hermioney and Ginny smiled at each other, grabbed their trunks, and brought them downstairs. They sat by the door, waiting, per usual, for the boys to get down. Eventually, Ron and Harry showed up, both looking like they had just rolled out of bed about two seconds before.

"Honestly, Mum, you don't have to yell so loud..." Ron said quietly, messing up his already messed up red hair.

"Well, Ronald, if I didn't yell, you two wouldn't be down here, and then we would all be in a pickle!" Mrs. Weasley replied. They all walked out of the Burrow where there was a Ministry car waiting for them. They piled all of their trunks into the trunk of the car, and then climbed in the backseat, Ron holding Pig, Harry Hedwig, and Hermioney Crookshanks, all in their cages, on their respective laps. The ride to the station was short, and they unloaded everything onto the carts as soon as they got there. Hermione and Ginny went through the wall first, followed by Ron and Harry, and then Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was unable to accompany them to the station as he had had to work, but he had said goodbye and wished everyone luck the night before.

As they got through the barrier, they all stood admiring the train, Ron, Harry, and Hermione for the very last time. Hermione felt her eyes begin to tear up, but brushed them away, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Well, shall we go find a seat?" Ginny asked, sliding her hand into Harry's. They had hooked up over the summer, and had been dating ever since.

"Yeah, lets go." Ron said, and began heading towardst he train.

"I will catch up with you all later," Hermione said, "I have to go meet Professor McGonagal and the new Head Boy, remember?" It had been no surprise when Hermione had gotten her letter with her Head Girl badge the week before.

"Oh, right. Well see you later then! I want to hear all about it!" Ginny waved back at Hermione as the three others made their way to the back of the train. Hermione took one last glance at the train in all its glory before heading towards the front of the train, where the Head Boy and Professor McGonagal waited.

_"I wonder who it could be..."_ Hermione wondered to herself, and she boarded the front car of the train. She saw the compartment, opened the door, and upon seeing who was in side, she thought, _"You have GOT to be kidding me..."_

**A/N: Yay, I finished my first chapter! Sorry that it is a little short. I just wanted to get the summer backround in! Please read and review! I don't really have any huge plot ideas, so if you have any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, positive reviews! Haha, exciting! Anyways, I am just in a writing mood again tonight, so I decided to update…the day after posting! Aren't you all proud of me? ******

**Chapter 2.**

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione repeated her thought out loud, glaring in Malfoy's direction. 'How in the world had the son of a Death Eater been chosen as Head Boy? That would be at the bottom of my good role models list.' She thought to herself. Malfoy's eyes were drawn to the door when it opened, and at first didn't recognize the girl standing in front of him, skeptical of his presence in the compartment. He looked her up and down, and when he reached her eyes again, his widened with realization.

"Granger?" He asked, astonished. "Why so skeptical?" Draco smirked at her with that trademark smirk of his. Hermione rolled her eyes, and hoisted her trunk up into the rack above their heads. She sat down on the seat as far away from his as possible, by the door. Draco turned his eyes back to the window, where beautiful, green scenery was now flying by. Hermione looked over his way, and looked at his long, swimmer's frame. _'Well he has certainly grown up this summer…' _She thought to herself, and then mentally shook herself._ 'No, I can't be thinking that! This is Malfoy! He's still the biggest ass I have ever met in my life! And a Death Eater, more than likely.'_ She quickly took her eyes off of him, and looked back across the compartment to the wall in front of her.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment. "Good afternoon, Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure you are both ecstatic about your new position as Head Boy and Girl." She said in her crisp voice. "Now, as Heads, you will have many responsibilities. One of which is patrolling the hallways. It will you the job of the two of you to assign times to the prefects, as well as patrol for shifts yourself. You may do this however you wish, just make sure it gets done. Second, this year we will be having a ball, similar to the dance that Muggle high schools have, called prom. I'm sure you have both heard of that. And then, of course, you have to run the prefect meetings, but you both know that, having both been prefects." McGonagall looked at both of them and looked a little nervous about telling them the last bit of Heads information. "Now, we have decided to change things up a little bit this year. As Heads, you will be spending much time together. Therefore, this year, you two will be sharing a living quarters…"

"WHAT?" Both Draco and Hermione yelled simultaneously, sitting straight up.

"Professor, please tell me this is some kind of joke." Hermione said, looking at McGonagall with pleading eyes.

"No, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid it's not. You and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a quarters for the duration of this year." McGonagall said, smiling kindly at Hermione. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, and both sighed. "Now, I will leave the two of you alone to…sort things out. We are almost at the school, so you might want to change into your uniforms." McGonagall stood up, and left the compartment. Draco groaned and leaned back, rubbing his temples exasperatedly. Hermione sighed as well, and pulled her trunk back down off the rack to get changed.

"You might want to get changed too, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to be civil with him. Draco just looked back at her, before standing up. Hermione had never known how much taller he was than her. He towered over her, standing at about 6'3 or 4", and grabbed his trunk with ease, his arm muscles showing under the sleeves of the polo. Hermione had to force herself to look away. "Uhm…well, how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. Draco sighed, pulled out his wand, flicked his wrist, and instantly a curtain appeared about halfway through the compartment, right between the two.

"Happy?" He asked her. Hermione could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks…" Hermione said quietly. She opened her trunk, and pulled out her skirt, white button down, white socks, black shoes and black cloak. She pulled off her jeans and top, and slipped her uniform on, leaving a just a couple of her buttons open. Putting her clothes back into the trunk, Hermione pulled out her wand, tucked it into her pocket, and then sat down.

"You decent?" Draco asked through the curtain.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. The curtain twitched for a moment, and then disappeared, leaving Draco standing there in his uniform, which, Hermione noted, he looked very good in. The train began to slow, and then came to a stop. The two Heads stood up, and walked out of the compartment, into the main hallway of the train. Draco went slightly ahead of her, and got off the train, instantly disappearing into the crowds, looking for his friends. Hermione did the same, looking for the heads of red and black she knew would be towering above everyone else's. She quickly spotted them, and walked to them.

"You'll never guess who Head Boy is," Hermione said as she reached them, and they walked towards the carriages to take them to the castle.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione responded with disgust. They all looked at her, shocked by this information.

"But…why?" Ron asked, disbelievingly, and so Hermione told them the whole story on their way to the castle.

**A/N: Okay, well there's chapter two! Please review! I was so excited when I checked my email and there were reviews from y'all! Haha! I will try to update as often as I possibly can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who has been subscribing! I'm glad that y'all like it enough to be notified when I update! Some more reviews would be very helpful though! I would love to hear what you think! Also, sorry about the long wait. School has just been finishing, and the beginning of summer is here so I've just been busy! Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 3.

Hermione looked up at the castle after she finished telling her friends about the journey there, and wondered what her final year at Hogwarts was going to be like. In some ways, she couldn't wait to be Head Girl. After all, it is what she had wanted since she was a little tiny first year. However, she wasn't so sure about this whole rooming with Malfoy thing. That would take some getting used to, to say the least! Hopefully it wouldn't be too terrible…he hadn't been as bad as he usually was while they were sharing a compartment, which Hermione was grateful for. She smiled as the castle got closer, and felt glad to be back home. Hermione got out of the carriage with her friends, and they all walked up to the Great Hall together.

It was beautiful, as always. The sky was the great black with stars lighting up the hall, along with the suspended candles everywhere. Hermione looked at it in awe, as she did every year. The four sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited patiently for the first years to be sorted. Hermione clapped politely as the Gryffindor house got several new members, and smiled at their appalled faces when the food appeared on the table. As soon as the food appeared, Harry and Ron, of course, dug in, piling their plates high with enough food to feed a small army. Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other as they began putting a more realistic amount of food on their individual plates. They all talked about their summer as they ate (some more mannerful than others…) and waited with full stomachs for Dumbledore to speak. Soon enough, he stood up at his podium, and a hush fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening to all!" Dumbledore said in his great booming voice, "I trust that you all had a great summer!" He then went into his normal speech, the rules, the reminders not to go into the Forbidden Forest, etc, etc. "Now, I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl to everyone! I'm sure that you all know them already, however, for our newcomers, I would like to introduce your new Head Boy Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl Hermione Granger." Dumbledore motioned for them each to stand up, which they did, smiling at the hall, avoiding eye contact with the other. "They will have many new things in store for this great school this year, and you all should be very excited for them! Now, I know you all have had enough of me talking up here, and want to go to bed, I'm sure. With that, I say good night!" He finished up, and smiled, motioning his hands to let everyone go.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione said, waving to her friends, and she made her way up to where Professor McGonagall was waiting for her and Malfoy. Once they had both arrived to Professor McGonagall's side, she smiled and turned, motioning for them to follow her. They went up a few flights of stairs, down some hallways, and eventually found themselves in front of a portrait of an old woman, knitting. The old woman smiled softly as they approached.

"Oh, good evening. You two must be the new Heads. My name is Beatrice," The old woman said, setting her knitting in her lap.

"Good evening," Hermione said back to Beatrice, and Malfoy nodded politely to her.

"The password is 'hibiscus'," Professor McGonagall told the two. "I will leave you two to get situated. You will find your trunks already in your rooms. If you need anything, just let us know. Have a good night." She turned, and briskly walked away towards her own room.

"Hibiscus." Hermione said to the portrait.

"Of course!" Beatrice said, and swung open to let them in. Hermione climbed into the room, Malfoy following behind her.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione exclaimed as she straightened up and looked around the common room. It was huge, and had bookshelves all around the walls, reaching high with a rolling ladder attached. On one wall was a big fireplace with a couch and a few chairs positioned around it, and a coffee table in the middle of them. There was a chess table on one wall, and another sitting area in a corner. In the back of the room were two great staircases, and they walked to them. At the top were two doors, one with the name Hermione Granger scripted in with gold lettering, and the other with Draco Malfoy scripted in silver lettering. Without saying a word, the two went up their respectful staircases to see their rooms.

Draco entered his, and smirked as he looked around. It was big as well, and had a big four poster bed with green silk sheets. His trunk was sitting at the end of the bed, and when he went to open it, he saw that the houselves had already unpacked everything into the big mahogany dresser on an opposite wall. He smiled to himself, and looked at the other two doors that were on another wall. He walked to one, and opened it. It was the bathroom. Hermione was already standing in the doorway opposite his, meaning they had to share. "Shit, I have to share a bathroom with the Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered across the marble room to her as he looked around at the marble countertops with all of their bathroom stuff unpacked and put on separate sinks, the huge glass shower, and the big marble bathtub with the bunches of faucets.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione glared back, and shut the door. He smirked, and closed his as well, turning to the next door. He opened it, and found himself standing on a balcony high above the grounds. He walked out, shutting the door behind him, and leaned against the railing, looking down below him. The cool night breeze was refreshing on his face, and he closed his eyes for a moment, until he heard another door. He snapped his head around, and looked at Hermione.

"Wow, this is really nice." Hermione said, quietly, walking to the other end of the railing from Malfoy, and looking down. Draco grunted his response, and turned back to their view of the lake. They stood like this for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm going to bed." Draco said, standing up, and walking to his door. He closed it behind him, stripped off his clothes until he was in his boxers, and slid under the covers, falling fast asleep immediately. Hermione stood on the balcony for a minute more, gazing at her surroundings, before going into her identical room, but with red instead of green, changing into her PJ's, and falling straight asleep as well.

**A/N: Ok! There's chapter 3! Please review! It will be a while before I am able to update again, and therefore I would like tons of reviews. ******


End file.
